power_scalingfandomcom-20200214-history
Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Garlic Jr in his untransformed state was able to defeat Kami with minimal effort. In his transformed state, he was strong enough to initially overwhelm both Goku and Piccolo at the same time, taking little damage from their attacks. However after removing their weighted clothing the tables turned and he was seemingly defeated though his immortality saved him from death, suggesting he was weaker than Raditz. After seeing Gohan's hidden powers he states that the boy had even more power than himself. Anime In the Garlic Jr. Saga, as a result of the Makyo Star nearing Earth, Garlic Jr.'s powers were said to have increased by several dozen times. It allowed him to break free from confinement of the Dead Zone and was able to hold his own, though came off slightly worse, against Piccolo who at that fight was shown to be a match for Frieza in his second form. Upon transforming, his power rose to the point he initially defeated Piccolo easily but the tables quickly turned when Piccolo used the similar Giant Namekian transformation. Piccolo said that ordinarily, Gohan would have been a match for Garlic Jr. Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the movie pamphlets for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and the Dragon Ball Carddass, Garlic Jr.'s power level is 400. His power level during the Garlic Jr. Saga is said to be 1,500,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making a Dragon Ball movie, the next movie villain that Goku fought should always be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, in Dead Zone Garlic Jr. was weaker than Dr. Wheelo. Techniques * Immortality – The ability to live forever and not be killed, this ability was granted to him by Shenron. Though he cannot be killed, his immortality does not protect him from being sealed (either in another dimension like the Dead Zone or via Evil Containment Wave). ** Regeneration – Thanks to his immortality, Garlic Jr. can heal any wound in seconds, even after having a massive hole blown through his stomach by Gohan. * Continuous Energy Bullets – A technique Garlic Jr. used several times, generally fired from one arm. Also used in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan. * Dead Zone – Garlic Jr. opens the Dead Zone, which sucks his opponent to trap them there. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, he actually throws it at his enemy, trapping the enemy inside it temporarily and exploding as it takes a large amount of the victim's health. * Death Impact – A Full Power Energy Wave shot from the hand. In his transformed state, Garlic Jr. can also fire it from his belly. * Darkness Eye Beam – Powerful energy lasers generated from the eyes. * Darkness Illusion – A rush attack used in his transformed state against Goku and Piccolo. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Finger Beam – A charged, thin energy beam shot from the finger. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Full Power Energy Ball – Garlic Jr. launches an energy ball from each hands, before firing a third powerful ball from both hands. Also used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Heroes, he uses only the last powerful energy sphere, named Death Dance (デスダンス). * High Speed Rush – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 2 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy attack. * Magic Materialization – A magical ability used to create objects. Garlic Jr. used this technique to create a throne in Kami's Lookout similar to the one he had in his own fortress. * Sealed Light Beam – A restraining used by Garlic Jr. to capture Mr. Popo, and Kami. * Afterimage Technique – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Makyo Star – One of Garlic Jr.'s Blast 1 in his transformed state in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Mind Break – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Transformations Super Garlic Jr. In his transformed state, Garlic Jr. becomes massive is size and muscle built, greatly increasing his strength and power. He is capable of causing much more damage to his opponents than in his previous form. However, as noted by Piccolo, this form's bulky state causes a noticeable decrease in his speed, allowing an opponent to more easily counter and outmaneuver Garlic Jr. in battle. This form was first used in the movie Dead Zone against Goku and Piccolo, and appeared again in the Garlic Jr. Saga. When at his strongest in this state, Garlic Jr.'s pupils and irises disappear and he gains a yellow aura. In video games, he is called Super Garlic Jr. in his transformed state. Destruction King Destruction King Super Garlic Jr. is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this state, his eyes are without irises and he gains an electric aura.Category:Characters